


Just One Of Those Things

by alexandra__spamilton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Camping, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandra__spamilton/pseuds/alexandra__spamilton
Summary: Teddy Lupin is the posterboy for camping, at least, that’s what James Potter says. He’s brilliant at the outdoorsy crap. When James’ eighteenth birthday rolls around, Teddy invites him to go camping.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ted, how in the hell do you know how to do this?”

 

“When I was in Romania with Charlie, he taught me how to do this stuff. We camped out a lot, actually. I just thought it’d be nice to share with you, Jamie.” Teddy looked over at James, who was sitting on a tree stump, and smiled.

 

“You were surrounded by dragons, and you slept in a tent?” James asked, incredulous.

 

“You’ll have to visit your uncle someday, Jamie. Honestly, it’s not as life-threatening as you’re imagining.”

 

“Is that one of those tents my dad talks about? The magic kind?” James asked, remembering his dad’s stories of going to the world cup when he was younger and staying in a tent that was as nice as a four star hotel. 

 

“No, James. This is a muggle tent.”

 

“Oh,” James said, playing with some bark. 

 

“Don’t act so disappointed, kiddo, it may surprise you.”

 

“Kiddo? Teddy, I’m eighteen.” James protested, feeling like Teddy still saw him as the little kid who followed him everywhere.

 

“Yes, but I’m six years older, so I can call you kiddo forever.” 

 

“How’s Victoire?” James asked, desperate for a subject change.

 

“Brilliant as ever, Jamie. What about you? I’m sure you have no trouble with women,” 

 

“Teddy I don’t… uh, I’m gay?” James blurted without thinking.

 

“What?” Teddy asked, looking away from the pile of tent poles. 

 

“Yeah,” James said, looking anywhere but Teddy.

 

“Alright, well, do you have like, a boyfriend, then?”

 

“Markus Elswood. He works with dad. Uh, dad doesn’t know yet, could you keep this between us?”

 

“Yeah, of course, Jamie. How old is he?” Teddy didn’t understand why James felt like he couldn’t tell his parents.

 

“Just nineteen, he’s an intern. Dad’s intern, actually.”

 

“How did you meet him?”

 

“Mum invited him to dinner when he started working with dad.” 

 

“Ah,” Teddy said, resuming his tent building. 

 

“He’s brilliant, Ted. We’ve been seeing each other for three months.”

 

“I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy, Jamie.”

 

“Thanks, Teddy.” 

 

***

 

Teddy and James were searching for firewood when James got a phone call. The thing about wizard phones was, no matter where you were, you always had full bars.  

 

“Hello?” James answered without checking the caller ID.

 

“Happy birthday, babe.”

 

“Thanks, Markus,” James was smiling like an idiot.

 

“I miss you.”

 

“I’ll be back in two days.”

 

“I know, babe. Have fun with Teddy.”

 

“I told him about us today,” James said.

 

“He seems like a really chill person from what you’ve told me. How’d he react?”

 

“He’s fine with it, Markus. I think he’d like to meet you.” 

 

“Likewise. Alright babe, my break is almost over. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

 

“Perfect. Bye, Markus.”

 

“Bye, babe.” James put his phone back in his pocket. 

 

“He calls you babe?” Teddy screeched. 

 

“Merlin, Teddy! Eavesdropping is meant to be a subtle sport.”

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just so precious.” 

 

“I’m glad you see it that way, Teddy.”

 

“Jamie, you know your parents will love you no matter what. Why do you feel like you can’t tell them?”

 

“I don’t want to be a fucking disappointment, Ted.” James whispered. 

 

“It’s not like you flunked out of school. You just like blokes. That’s all.”

 

“Teddy, I’m scared.”

 

“That’s okay, Jamie. You don’t have to tell them until you’re ready.” 

 

“Can we have s’mores?”

 

“Of course we can, Jamie, come on,” Teddy said, holding out his hand. 

***

 

“Mmmm, Ted this is delicious!” James said, devouring his first-ever s’more.

 

“Happy birthday, Jamie.”

 

“Thanks, Teddy.” 

 

***

 

“It’s getting late, should we go to sleep soon?” Teddy asked James, who was sugar crashing. 

 

“Um… yes.” James got up and went to the tent. He peeled off his shirt, and was momentarily confused by the large bags on the bottom of the tent. “Hey, Teddy, why are there bags? What about blankets?” 

 

“The bags are the blankets,” Teddy explained. “They’re called sleeping bags. You crawl inside feet first, and your head pokes out the top.” 

 

“How… odd,” James observed.

 

“They’re easy to pick up. Crawl in, Jamie.” 

 

James was sound asleep in minutes, but Teddy couldn’t seem to quiet his thoughts long enough to close his eyes. After about two hours, Teddy noticed James sitting up. 

 

“Psst. Ted?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I have to pee.” 

 

“Okay,” Teddy said, shimmying out of his sleeping bag and unzipping the tent. He watched James crawl out, clutching his wand. 

 

“ _ Lumos!” _ James went to the closest tree. When he came back to the tent, Teddy couldn’t keep from staring at the younger boy’s bare torso.  _ Jamie is fit.  _ Teddy thought to himself.  _ What the--Ted snap out of it.  _ Teddy climbed back into the tent and fell asleep almost immediately. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy woke up first. During the night he must have rolled over, because he was currently spooning his God-brother. 

 

“ _ Damn,”  _ Teddy whispered, his morning voice raspy. 

 

“Hmm? Morning, Markus,” James hummed before opening his eyes.

 

“Uh, Jamie, it’s Teddy. Sorry,” Teddy said, making a move to get up when James grabbed his wrist.

 

“No, ‘s okay. Warm Teddy.” James mumbled before falling asleep again. 

 

Teddy sighed, before feeling his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. 

 

“Ted, wake up,” James said, before grabbing his phone. He answered it, in his deep morning voice. “Hey, Markus.” 

 

“Babe, did I wake you? It’s noon and you’re sleeping on the ground, which I can’t imagine is comfortable.” Markus sounded amused.

 

“Technically Teddy woke me up. It was quite funny, actually,” James started, climbing out of the tent before finishing his story. 

 

“Funny? I don’t get it, you hate waking up.”

 

“Well, you see, at some point while we were asleep, Teddy and I ended up cuddling so when he woke me up, I thought he was you. He was freaking out and apologizing, but the ground is cold and he was warm, so I told him it was fine and then we fell back asleep until about five minutes ago.” 

 

“Why was he freaking out?”

 

“If you woke up spooning your half-naked God-brother, wouldn’t you freak out?”

 

“I don’t have one, but I suppose I would, yeah. Are you sure it’s not because you’re gay?”

 

“Markus, what are you suggesting?”

 

“Just that he might not be as accepting on the inside as he is on the outside.”

 

“ _ Hello, Markus. Mind if I join you?”  _ James heard his dad ask.

 

“Of course, sir.” Markus replied to James’ dad before continuing their phone call.

 

“Hey, be careful. I’ll see you later, okay? Bye babe,” Markus said, hanging up the phone. James felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. 

 

*** 

 

**Markus P.O.V.**

 

“Sorry about that, sir. I was just checking in with my boyfriend.” Markus said, putting his cell phone back into his pocket. 

 

“Oh, don’t apologize for that. It’s your lunch break.” 

 

“Right,” Markus said, sending James a quick text. 

 

**_To: babe <3 _ **

 

**_I think i just outed myself to your dad… lol_ **

 

James replied almost immediately. 

 

_ From: babe <3 _

 

_ wHaT??? You didn’t mention me, right? _

 

**_To: babe <3 _ **

 

**_No, but he literally didn’t even bat an eye when i mentioned my boyfriend_ **

 

_ From: babe <3  _

 

_ Good 2 know i guess _

 


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy and James were hiking, despite their stiff bodies. The ground is not meant to be slept on, James decided.

 

“He basically called you homophobic, Teddy.”

 

“No, Jamie, I’m sure he misread the situation. You’re my God-brother and I’m dating your cousin, so forgive me if I’m not one hundred percent comfortable waking up to find I’m spooning your scrawny, half-naked self.”

 

“Ted, I’m not mad at you, I’m just letting you know what he said.”

 

“I know, Jamie.”

 

“He told my dad he’s got a boyfriend. He said dad doesn’t mind a bit.”

 

“I told you, Jamie.”

 

“But it’s different for me, I’m his son.”

 

“Jamie, what’s your middle name?”

 

“Seriously, Teddy?” James joked. “It’s Sirius.” 

 

“After Sirius Black, a man your dad respected and loved enough to name his firstborn son after. Jamie, Sirius was gay.” 

 

“You’re joking,” James said, turning around to glare at Teddy, who had fallen behind.

 

“No, actually, I’m not. He and my dad were, um… special friends.”

 

“What about your mum?” 

 

“She knew. When the war was getting worse, she wrote me these letters… one of them mentions how when she met my dad, he was with Sirius. When Sirius died, it tore my dad apart. She and my dad got paired on more and more missions, and they fell in love, though he was reluctant because of the whole wolf thing. Then they married and had me.”

 

“Wow,” James whispered.

 

“I’ve never told anyone about that.” Teddy said.

 

“How come?”

 

“It was always my little piece of them. Just for me. I’m sure your parents and your aunts and uncles knew, but they never talked about it.”

 

***

 

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly, as they tend to do when you wake up at noon. Before long, it was dark, and James was feeling quite tired.

 

“It’s bedtime, Ted. Come on,” James said, peeling off his shirt and climbing in the tent.

 

Teddy climbed into the tent, told James goodnight, and turned on his side away from James. He didn’t sleep at all that night. He couldn’t clear his head. 

 

_ Just because it was nice to cuddle with him, doesn’t mean anything. You have Victoire. You love her. She loves you. He’s your God-brother. He’s in a relationship. He’s only eighteen. You’re straight, Teddy Lupin. He’s a guy. You’re straight. _

 

After a while, James rolled over and wrapped his arms around Teddy.

 

Teddy sighed into the warm embrace. 


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed when James decided it was time to tell his parents the truth about himself. The Potter family (and Teddy) were eating lunch together, when James stood up and said, “Mum, Dad, I’m gay. I’ve been with Markus for a few months now, and we’re happy,” he then sat back down and finished his roll. There was no shouting. His family accepted him, as Teddy knew they would. 

 

***

 

The next week, Teddy & Victoire went on a double date with James & Markus. They went to a fancy restaurant and everyone seemed to be getting along fairly well. 

 

“So, Teddy,” Markus says. “I hear you’re quite the expert at camping.”

 

“I’ve just had a bit of practise, is all,” Teddy replied.

 

“Right, James said you learned in Romania?”

 

“Their uncle Charlie taught me everything I know,” Teddy said, smiling at Victoire.

 

“Markus, how did you two meet again? Teddy gave me a summary, but I’d like to hear the story,” Victoire said before taking a sip of her water.

 

“I had just started working under Mr. Potter--uh, Harry, sorry--when James’ mum invited me to dinner. I sat across from James and I was sure he was put off, because I just couldn’t take my eyes off of him. That’s why I was surprised when he offered to walk me out later in the evening. We both stood awkwardly in front of his house, not knowing what to say, when he kissed me. He was very hesitant. I mean, he was shaking when he pulled away, not two seconds later. I just smiled at him and said, ‘It’s okay,’ and that’s when I realized I didn’t know his name, so I kissed him again, but he didn’t want his family to worry because it had already been five minutes. I pulled out my phone and asked him to put his number in. I looked at it and said, ‘It was nice meeting you James. I’ll call you tomorrow,’ and the rest is history.”

 

“How adorable!” Victoire exclaimed, nudging her cousin, whose face had turned red. 

 

*** 

 

“Tonight was fun, your cousins are nice,” Markus said to James while they were getting ready for bed.

 

“Teddy isn’t my cousin, Markus,” James laughed, flopping onto Markus’ bed.

 

“Oh, thank Merlin, I thought it was weird that your cousins were dating each other.”

 

“His dad was my dad’s teacher. He was also best friends with my grandfather. When Teddy was born, they were in the middle of the second Wizarding War, and Remus asked my dad to be Godfather to Ted. We’re not related by blood, but he is family,” James explained while playing with Markus’ hands.

 

“Do you think they’ll get married?”

 

“If they don’t, Lil will have a fit. She’s been waiting for Ted to be an official member of the family all her life.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

James woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He could hardly open his eyes, he was so tired. He decided he’d let it go to voicemail and to call back after he’d gotten more sleep. This plan was short lived, because his phone never stopped ringing. He rolled over and got his phone from the night table beside his bed. He glanced at the screen.  **Teddy:** _ 32 missed calls, 13 voicemails, 10 messages.  _ **Victoire:** _ 14 missed calls, 5 voicemails, four messages.  _ **Markus:** _ three messages.  _ **Lily:** _ 15 missed calls, 15 voicemails, 30 messages.  _

 

“Merlin’s beard,” James said, calling his sister back. 

 

“Jamie! Where have you been?”

 

“Sorry Lil, I’ve been asleep. Is everything okay?”

 

“No, everything is not okay!”

 

“Merlin, Lily! Will you tell me what the bloody hell is going on?”

 

“Teddy and Victoire broke up last night,” Lily said, her voice breaking. 

 

“What? But… they were perfectly happy at dinner.” 

 

“Jamie, you have to fix this.” 

 

“I’ll do my best. Love you, Lil,” James said, hanging up the call.

 

James checked his messages from Victoire next.

 

**From: Victoire**

 

_ Jamie, I enjoyed getting to know Markus at dinner tonight, we should all go out again soon! _

 

**From: Victoire**

 

_ Never mind, we can’t all go out again… Teddy just broke up with me. _

 

**From: Victoire**

 

_ Call me when you’re awake? _

 

**From: Victoire**

 

_ Jamie? _

 

James called his cousin. 

 

“Victoire? I’m so sorry, do you need anything? I could come over--” 

 

“Jamie, I am on my way to France. I couldn’t stay. I’ll be with my Aunt Gabrielle. I’ll write, I promise. Goodbye.” 

 

James let out a sharp exhale. He checked the messages from Markus.

 

**From: Markus**

 

_ Good morning babe _

 

**From: Markus**

 

_ I love you :) _

 

**From: Markus**

 

_ How are you always so tired? It amazes me haha _

 

**To: Markus**

 

_ Morning Markus :) Vic and Ted broke up. I’ll be gone when you come home… I have yelling to do. Love you too :) _

 

Finally, James listened to a few of Teddy’s voicemails before visiting his god-brother.

 

“... I really need you to call me back.”

 

“... I can’t keep doing this. Call me.”

 

“James. Wake up. Call me.”

 

James didn’t call Teddy back. Instead he apparated to Teddy.

 

***

 

All of the lights were off, but James could hear the shower running. He went to knock on the bathroom door, but it was standing wide open. Sitting on the shower floor was Teddy, soaking wet and fully clothed.

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

“Merlin, Ted. What the hell?!?” James yelled, turning off the frigid water. “That’s ice-cold, how long have you been in here?”

 

“Hours.” Teddy shivered, his lips blue.

 

“Well, here.” James said, shoving a towel at the older boy.

 

“Thanks, Jamie.”

 

“Go put some dry clothes on. I’ll be in the living room,” James said, putting a kettle on the stove and starting a fire in the fireplace.

 

Teddy came out of his room wearing a set of pajamas James had given him a few years back. He sat in front of the fireplace. James said nothing as he waited for the kettle to whistle. He made Teddy some tea. 

 

“What the hell, Lupin?”

 

“Jamie, I--”

 

“You broke her heart. Why?”

 

“I never meant to hurt her, James. I swear to you. My whole life I’ve wanted to grow up, fall in love, get married and start a family of my own. We were going to have a home with a little white fence and a tree house. We were going to be parents. We’d name our first two children Remus and Nymphadora. We’d have a dog named Padfoot and another named Moony. I’d teach our children how to camp, and read. I wanted more than anything to marry her, Jamie.”

 

“Then why is she on her way to France?”

 

“Because I’m not in love with her. I love her, I do. But I’m not in love with her.” 

 

“I don’t--”

 

“I think…” Teddy sighed. “James, I think I’m gay.”

 

“You--you what?”

 

“I’m gay.”

 

“I don’t understand, Teddy,” James sighed, rubbing his forehead. “You have been dating Victoire for three years.”

 

“Some part of me has known for a while, but lately I’m noticing things. Like how some guys are just really…  _ fit.  _ And they smell good. It’s not fruity or whatever the bloody hell girls spray on themselves, it’s just, like,  _ soap  _ but it smells good. Like when I go to the gym and there are all these shirtless, sweaty guys I can’t stop staring at them. ALSO,” Teddy was about to mention the feelings he had toward cuddling guys and how that was infinitely better than cuddling girls, but he stopped himself because he realized James is the only guy he’s ever cuddled with. 

 

“Also?”

 

“Also, like, a ton of other things?”

 

“Ted, you’re allowed to be gay. You aren’t, however, allowed to break up with my cousin and not tell her why. You aren’t allowed to give yourself hypothermia in the shower, and you’re not allowed to keep any more secrets from me. We’re best friends, Ted.” 

 

“Thanks for not, like, castrating me. You’re being really cool about this.”

 

“Oh, I had every intent to do just that when I came over, but you needed me.”

 

“Again, thanks,” Teddy breathed, taking another sip of his tea. 

  
  
  



End file.
